Aku Dia Dan Mereka
by B-Rabbit Ai
Summary: Kesepian, adalah salah satu luka besar yang tersimpan lama di relung hatinya. Penolakan dari keluarga yang selalu di banggakannya membuatnya hancur untuk kesekian kalinya. Bisakah 'anak itu' berharap akan kematian saja? Dan melupakan pahitnya dunia yang fana ini?
1. --Prolog--

**AKU, DIA DAN MEREKA**

Summary** : **Kesepian, adalah salah satu luka besar yang tersimpan lama di relung hatinya. Penolakan dari keluarga yang selalu di banggakannya membuatnya hancur untuk kesekian kalinya. Bisakah 'anak itu' berharap akan kematian saja? Dan melupakan pahitnya dunia yang fana ini?

.

.

.

**Character Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Pair : GrimmIchi**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, alur kecepatan, newbie dan fanfict pertama ku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Please Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Prolog_**

Kejadian yang selalu membuat hati sakit dan hancur terjadi lagi. Ketika sang mentari mulai menjauhi langit dan kembali ke persinggahannya, kalimat 'itu' terucap lagi dari bibir indahnya. Melukai hati seorang anak yang telah lama memendam luka batin. Orang itu tak mengetahui fakta akan kelainan mental yang diderita oleh sang anak. Orang itu hanya mengetahui bahwa sang anak telah menginjak tahun yang sudah bisa dikatakan 'Dewasa'. Tapi orang itu tak pernah mengetahui apa yang sang anak lalui selama ini. Masalah hidup telah menuntun 'anak itu' menjadi sesosok yang tegar. Kegelisahan dan kegundahan hati yang kadang-kadang didapatnya membuat 'anak itu' lebih bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan memasang 'topeng' senyum palsu andalannya di depan publik.

Kamarnya.. Kamarnya adalah saksi bisu akan kegundahan hati yang selama ini di pendamnya. Spring bed yang menenangkan kegelisahan hatinya, Laptop yang selalu menghiburnya. mempunyai banyak teman adalah salah satu obat untuk menyembuhkan sedikit luka yang telah lama mengidap di hati 'anak itu'. Kesepian, adalah salah satu luka besar yang tersimpan lama di relung hatinya.

Akankah hidupnya berubah? Akankah dunia sedikit memihak pada keadaannya sekarang?. 'anak itu' terus berusaha untuk terlihat "baik-baik saja" pada jutaan pasang mata yang menatapnya simpatik. 'anak itu' memilih menutup hati nya untuk kesekian kali. Luka hati yang beransur membaik, kini kembali terluka dan semakin terluka. Genangan air dipelupuk matanya kini kembali jatuh dan membentuk anak sungai di kedua pipi tirusnya.. 'anak itu' menangis, menangisi nasibnya yang selalu berakhir seperti ini. Penolakan dari keluarga yang selalu di banggakannya membuatnya hancur untuk kesekian kalinya.

Bisakah 'anak itu' berharap akan kematian saja? Dan melupakan pahitnya dunia yang fana ini?

To Be continue or Discontinue ?

* * *

><p><strong>~Please Review Minna-san~<strong>

**~. . . . . ~**


	2. Chapter 1 --KAU--

**AKU, DIA DAN MEREKA**

Summary** : **Kesepian, adalah salah satu luka besar yang tersimpan lama di relung hatinya. Penolakan dari keluarga yang selalu di banggakannya membuatnya hancur untuk kesekian kalinya. Bisakah 'anak itu' berharap akan kematian saja? Dan melupakan pahitnya dunia yang fana ini?

.

.

.

**Character Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Pair : GrimmIchi**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, alur kecepatan, newbie dan fanfict pertama ku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Please Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1. (Kau)

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang menurutnya biasa-biasa saja..  
>Surai biru langit itu melakukan rutinitas yang menurutnya sangat membosankan. 'Sarapan pagi' bersama seluruh keluarga Jeagerjaques di kediaman utama keluarga tersebut. Ya. Nama anak bersurai langit itu adalah Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, anak ke-6 dari 10 bersaudara di keluarga Jeagerjaques. Grimmjow adalah anak yang terbilang pintar bahkan bisa disebut juga jenius. Berperawakan tampan, kulit tan pucatnya yang eksotis, tinggi semampai, oh..jangan lupakan kotak-kotak abdomen yang telah tercetak indah di bagian perutnya yang menambah nilai "kesempurnaan" bagi sosok Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Oke.. cukup untuk perkenalan tokoh kita.<p>

Grimmjow yang telah hampir menghabiskan sarapannya melirik jam arloji metaliknya dan nyaris membuatnya tersedak karna shock melihat pukul berapa sekarang..

"Shit! Aku terlambat." Umpatnya pelan.

"Dad, aku duluan. Hari ini aku pulang terlambat dan agak larut, karna ada meeting dengan perusahan asing itu." Ungkap sang surai biru pada _Daddy _nya.

"Hn." dan dijawab dengan dua huruf nistah _Daddy _nya itu.

Grimmjow pun menyambar Jas abu-abu nya yang tersampir rapi di kursi yang ia duduki tadi dan bergegas menuju mobil dan meluncur indah diatas aspal yg kasar.

.

.

.

.

**++Universitas Karakura++**

Seorang pemuda bersurai oranye berjalan santai di lorong fakultas kesehatan universitas tempat ia biasa menimba ilmu. Ichigo –nama ank bersurai oranye itu- tak menyadari sepasang mata menatap intense ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. ichigo yang kelewat aduhai polosnya dengan santai berbelok ke lorong yang menuju belakang perpustakaan dan melihat salah satu. Ah tidak. Segerombolan orang mengelilingi seseorang yang sedang berjongkok

_'Apa-apaan mereka?_ _Pembully-an lagi?'. _Ichigo membatin.

Tanpa sadar, Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

"Oi. Sedang apa kalian!'' Ichigo melirik satu persatu pada mereka yang berdiri menatapnya sengit dan pandangannya berakhir pada seseorang yg sedang terduduk di tanah dengan muka sembap seperti habis menangis.

"Haah..tidak kah kalian lebih rendah dari sampah? Sampai harus menindas makhluk selemah ini?" Ichigo menatap remeh dan merendahkan pada mereka semua, kecuali pada korban yang masih terduduk indah di tanah.

"Apa peduli mu! Kau disini hanya siswa tumpangan dari pemerintah!." Erang salah satu pelaku pembullyan tersebut.

"Oh, ataukah kau mau bermain pahlawan-pahlawanan di pagi hari?" lanjutnya dengan seringai yg menurut ichigo sangat _memuakkan_.

Ichigo kembali berjalan semakin mendekati mereka dengan tatapan mata bagai Dewa kematian yang siap mengambil paksa nyawa didepannya kapan saja.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo berhenti 5 meter didepan mereka dengan ekpresi yang sulit di artikan.

"Sudah lumayan lama aku tak melakukan ini..." Ichigo menunduk.

"semoga mereka bisa bertahan.." "ah.. aku jadi tidak sabar.." "ku harap merkea masih bisa bernafas besok.." Ichigo terus menggumamkan kata-kata yang menurut pelaku plus korban pembullyan itu sangat aneh.

Korban pembullyan berlahan berdiri dan melangkah mundur karna melihat perubahan ekspresi serta aura Ichigo secara mendadak. Tidak hanya si korban. Si pelaku pun berlahan tapi pasti, juga ikutan melangkah mundur dan tanpa sengaja mereka menabrak sesuatu yang _rata?_ Dan sedikit.. _lembek serta keras disaat bersamaan? _

Mereka –minus si korban- pun membalikkan badan ke objek tersebut. Dan ternyata...

"Pasal 29, Pembullyan akan dikenakan sanksi yang sesuai menurut seberapa parah kejadian tersebut berlangsung." Nyanyian indah sang ketua komite kedisiplinan kampus, Uryu Ishida berkumandang.

_Gulp! _

"Ka-kami.. ha-hanya ingin meminjam tu-tu..gas! iya.. tugas! Ehehehe.." kilah mereka pada sang ketua. Dan mereka pun ngacir karna ketakutan –karna sang korban juga tak memberikan reaksi yang seperti orang habis di bully (?)-

Ketua komite melirik pada sang oranye yang mulai kumat '_penyakit' _ nya.

"Ichi, kau juga.. kembalilah" titah sang ketua pada si blonde Ichigo dan mendapatkan respon berupa anggukan.

Ichigo juga kembali ke kelasnya. Tapi tak seorang diri, melainkan barengan dengan makhluk yang baru saja ditolongnya.

"Ano... etto.. namaku ha-hanataro" ichigo meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali berjalan.

"Tunggu! A..a-aku.. .Terima kasih!" hanataro membungkuk dengan mantap ke arah punggung ichigo yang terus berjalan menjauhi nya.

Dan ketika hanataro kembali menegakkan badannya, alangkah terkejutnya dia dengan senyuman yg diberikan ichigo padanya.

_'__Senyuman itu... senyuman mentari!' _batin hanataro girang. Hanataro menangkap _gesture_ kalau ichigo menyuruhnya untuk segera menyusulnya karna kelas akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

.

**++Jaegerjaquess Corporation**++

"Sudah kau temukan dia?". Sahut suara di seberang telepon yang sedang di genggam oleh seorang pria berjas putih.

"Sudah tuan, seperti yang anda duga sebelumnya. dia juga memiliki ciri-ciri seperti _Anee-sama_." Komentar sang pria ber-jas putih santai. "Tapi... apakah anda yakin akan keptususan anda untuk menemui nya?" lanjutnya penasaran.

"Ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawab ku. Aku akan menemuinya dalam waktu dekat ini, segera atur jadwal pertemuannya" titah sang atasan, tanpa panjang lebar ia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya yang hanya di balas oleh anggukan oleh pria yang sedang menggengam benda kotak tersebut.

"Maaf saya terlambat, kita akan mulai meeting nya saja ya Ichimaru-san?." Suara berat sang surai biru mengintrupsi masuk ke pendengaran sang pria ber jas putih -yang diketahui bernama Ichimaru Gin-.

"Silahkan anda memulainya, Jaegejaques-san." Sahut ichimaru dengan senyum anehnya.

.

.

.

"kau hebat seperti biasanya Grim! Aizen-sama pasti bangga padamu," teriak girang Rangiku sang wanita surai mentari senja sexy yang merangkap sebagai asisten Grimmjow.

"Aku tidak peduli apa pendapat '_Dia'. _Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan." Grimmjow berjalan menuju pintu keluar gedung untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar dan membeli cemilan.

di saat bersamaan Grimmjow teringat akan masa-masa kuliahnya dulu. Ketika semua waktu yang diagunakan pada saat itu adalah untuk bersenang-senang. Dia ingin menikmatinya lagi.

"Haah... tidak ada salahnya kalau mengunjungi tempat itu lagi?" Grimmjow berkata pada dirinya sendiri sebagai bentuk izin mengunjungi universitas tersebut.  
>.<p>

.

.

**++Universitas Karakura++**

**Ichigo Pov**

Aku melangkah menjauhi kelas ku yang telah usai sekitaran 10 menit yang lalu. Jujur, aku masih tak rela kelas hari ini berakhir begitu cepat. Aku jadi harus pulang ke rumah itu dan kembali ke orang itu lagi. Kalau kau menannyakan siapa orang yang kusebut tadi, maka jawabannya adalah orang tua ku. Well.. bukan orang tua kandung sih, tapi bagi ku mereka yang terhebat!. Hanya saja perlakukan mereka terhadapku setahun ini sedikit tergolong _kasar_ mungkin? Karena itulah aku lebih sering menginap dirumah teman-teman ku. salah satunya Renji.

Karna keasyikan dengan pikiran ku sendiri, tanpa sadar aku menabrak sesuatu yang _keras _dan _bidang_?

Aku membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada _sesuatu _tersebut yang ternyata adalah pemuda tampan mirip Siwon dari Boyband negara tetangga yang sering Yuzu, adik angkatku tonton?

'_Demi celana dalam kotak spongebob! Nih orang karya sempurna dari tangan Tuhan!' _aku membatin ria dalam hati.

aku menatapnya tanpa bergeming. Sepertinya ia kesal ku tatap seperti itu. Dia berjalan melewati ku dan berkata "Hn" sebagai kalimat pembuka dan penutup disaat bersamaan.

Sungguh pemuda tampan yang aneh dan tak bersahaja. Oh sial! Aku melupakan Kotak bekal ku di laci kelas!

Aku kembali merutuki kebodohanku. Dan kembali berlari menuju kelas.

**Ichigo Pov End**

.

.

Sesampai Ichigo di depan pintu kelas, ia merasa hancur untuk kesekian kalinya.

Adegan yang terlihat di kedua iris cinnamonnya mengingatkan akan perasaan itu lagi. Perasaan hancur dan terkhianati.

"I..I-i...inoue?" Mata ichigo terbelalak tak percaya melihat suguhan adegan yang sedang terjadi di dalam kelasnya. Inoue Orohime kekasih hatinya berciuman mesra dengan salah satu sahabatnya,Uryu Ishida –sang ketua komite kedisiplinan-.

Inoue yang merasa ada yang memerhatikannya, mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok tersebut.

Terkejut. Adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan ekspresi inoue.

"I-Ichigo-kun!..i-ini tidak seperti yang kamu kira! A..aku bisa menjelaskannya!" Inoue melangkah mendekati Ichigo yang terlihat... tertunduk?

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Inoue. Ekspresinya tak terlihat jelas dimata Inoue karna poni jingga ichigo menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Ichigo-kun?.." Inoue mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang hendak menyentuh pundak Ichigo.

"Berhenti disitu Inoue. Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita" Ichigo berkata dingin saat tangan kanan Inoue hampir menyentuh pundaknya.

"Kau bisa bersama Uryu dan melupakan ku." Kata-kata Ichigo sukses membuat Uryu dan Inoue terbelalak kaget. Saat Inoue akan melayangkan protesannya, Uryu angkat bicara.

"Kuharap kau tak menarik kata-katamu kembali, Kurosaki-san" Uryu berkata lantang dihadapan Ichigo.

"Aku tak akan menariknya." Ichigo melirik ke Inoue. "sekarang kita resmi putus, Inoue-san.. Terima kasih untuk selama ini" Ichigo tersenyum lembut pada Inoue.

Dia pun berbalik arah dan meninggalkan Inoue dan Uryu.

Grimmjow yang tak sengaja melintasi lorong tersebut kembali tertabrak Ichigo yang tampak sedang terburu-buru.

"Maaf..." Ichigo berujar cepat dan langsung bergegas pergi

Grimmjow ingin menahan dan memaki nya karna sudah menabraknya dua kali hari ini. Tapi di urungkan niatnya saat melihat ekspresi wajah sang pelaku penabrakan yang terlihat sangat terluka dan... kecewa?

_DEG! _

Grimmjow diam tak bergeming di tempat sambil menatap kepergian pemuda manis bersurai jingga tersebut.

"Akhirnya kutemukan juga kau,. _Hime..."_ bisik Grimmjow pada dirinya sendiri dengan seringai aneh tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

To Be Continued or Discontinued ?

~Please RnR~

.

'

'

_B-Rabbit Ai_


End file.
